


Marked

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is researching, Dean is bored, and Castiel is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

He stared at Dean with eyes he couldn’t read and that more than anything else made Dean curious. Sam was out doing research while Dean had been chasing down witnesses. Nothing had panned out so far and Sam had checked in half an hour ago saying he was probably going to be closing the library out which left Dean bored and without anything to annoy. Too bad for Castiel, because a bored Dean is almost as dangerous as a curious Dean and the combination was a truly scary thing.

“I don’t suppose you brought Chinese?”

Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly, eyeing Dean in his jeans and bare chest, running a damp towel through his hair. “Chinese?”

“Pizza?”

Castiel shook his head. “No pizza.”

“More broken seals?”

“No. Yes. I mean, there are more seals broken, the war continues. However I did not come because of that.”

Dean threw his towel back through the bathroom door, ignoring the wet splat as it hit the floor. “No food and no seals? You must be slipping.” He said with a small smile. He had no idea what the angel wanted. Hell, he never did, even when he said what he wanted. He hated feeling so off balance with anyone, so unsure of who he was, but he did his best to ignore the feeling. If he lashed out a little more at Castiel because of it, well Sam was probably the only one that would understand it.

“You… you did much to protect Anna.” Castiel said as he sat on the edge of the bed, still looking up at Dean. “Why?”

Dean shrugged. “She was an innocent. She didn’t deserve what was happening to her.”

“She was no innocent.”

Dean gave a small snort and ran a hand along the back of his neck. “Yeah, maybe. She was in the beginning though and after that… she was a good person.”

“Angel you mean.”

“No, she was a good person. Angels aren’t people.”

“You think people are better than angels? You think she should have stayed human?”

There was an edge in his voice that Dean couldn’t place, an edge that said he’d better watch his step. “No, I don’t think people are better. Don’t know that I think that much about it one way or another, but yeah, I wish she could have stayed human.”

He suddenly found Castiel crowding into him, moving faster than he realized he could. “Did you desire her so much Dean, that you would deny her a chance at regaining her grace?”

Dean took a step back and realized he was against a wall. He didn’t realize he’d backed away that far but now he was stuck with a wall to his back and an angel, pissed off he was beginning to think, and no where to run. “She wasn’t happy being an angel but she did what she had to do.”

“She was fallen Dean Winchester.” Castiel said, pressing closer. “She made that choice, as she made the second. You should not feel pity for her.”

Dean felt the stirrings of anger but he tried to press it down. No matter how much time had passed, Dean couldn’t remove the fear that Castiel’s nearness brought. He could never forget the need to lower his eyes, the feel of power that had slipped between them in their first few meetings. He could never forget Castiel’s threat to throw him back down to hell. There was little in the world that he hated as much as he hated being made afraid and it brought the anger out in him faster than anything.

“What should I feel then Castiel?” He asked, anger in his eyes but his voice calm. Hell, Sam would call him a saint if he ever saw him bite his tongue like this.

“I do not presume to tell you, but your… alliance with her… was unfounded.” Dean knew he was missing something because he had no idea where Castiel was going with this. “She put you and your brother in jeopardy. She put you between the forces of heaven and hell.” Castiel moved closer until Dean could feel him pressed against his chest. “She did nothing for you and yet you gave yourself to her, willingly.”

He had nothing to say to that but Castiel didn’t seem to expect anything. Instead, the angel closed the remaining distance and brushed his lips against Dean’s. Dean gasped slightly and Castiel deepened the kiss, taking advantage of the parted lips to lick inside the man’s mouth.

When he pulled away, he kept his lips close to Dean’s, eyes boring into him. “I raised you from Hell. I have followed your orders and listened to your advice. I have given my aid and my wisdom. And yet you would lay with her…”

“I didn’t know there was a choice there.” He stared at Castiel in surprise, heat spreading through his body from the angel’s kiss and a desire that he’d managed to hide underneath his anger.

Castiel raised a hand to Dean’s shoulder, resting over the handprint. “I marked you mine Dean.” His voice was both soft and passionate as he rubbed his thumb across Dean’s skin, rubbing at the mark. “I would not mark what I do not want.”

“Thought you were all into the celibacy thing.” He went for a joke but it fell flat.

“As an angel I could not do this.” He said, his hand moving away from the mark and up to Dean’s face, fingers lightly touching his lips. “But this body, it gives me that freedom.” His fingers moved to caress Dean’s cheek, his lips pressing against his to take their place. “Tell me you don’t want this Dean and I will leave, but after watching you with Anna I could not deny this. I could not deny the jealousy. It is a curse of walking among you, in your flesh, to feel these things, but I crave it all the more now when I am away from it. Tell me you don’t feel this need Dean…”

It almost sounded like a command except there was something in his voice that gave away exactly how much Castiel wanted this. It gave Dean a strange sense of power, the ability to cause this need in him when everything else was out of his control.

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Castiel’s cheek, feeling the angel shutter at the touch. He smiled to himself, deciding to take control. He let his breath linger across Castiel’s cheek while he let his hands grip his hips and pull him gently forward. Castiel dropped his head forward, his moan drowning in Dean’s chest.

“What I want Castiel?” Dean asked as he leaned into the clean line of Castiel’s neck. He licked lightly, tasting skin and flesh and something of heaven to replace the hell that he’d never been able to escape. He left a wet trail before he pulled back, bringing his hands up to start unbuttoning the shirt that he’s convinced is the same one Castiel always wears. “What I want requires you to be naked.”

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly but he didn’t move away, didn’t try to hide from Dean’s hands as they push the shirt from his shoulders. He felt the hitch in Castiel’s breath when he ran the pad’s of his thumbs over his newly bared nipples, reveled in the fact that he can feel this flesh and not fear tonight. With one hand he reached over and pulled Castiel’s lips to his, demanding entrance with his tongue, but the other hand moved to hold his hips. Dean rolled his own, pressed his hard length against Castiel.

There was something incredible sensual about Castiel’s mouth, the way he opened so completely to Dean, left him reeling and craving the angel in ways that were damnation and Dean had already been to hell and besides saving Sam’s life again, this was the only thing he thought might be worth that price.

He pushed Castiel backwards, hand on his hips keeping them joined as he directed them to the bed. He felt the bump of the bed and let his hands fall to the button of Castiel’s pants, pushed them down as quickly as he got them unfastened.

“Please,” The angel said in a voice that bordered reverent as his hands found their way to skin. “Let me.” Castiel’s fingers brushed over Dean’s flesh, his hands trailing over skin and sinew before finally finding the buckle to his belt. Castiel had them half off when he turned, pushing Dean back on the bed. Dean fell easily, his pants around his knees and laughed as Castiel stood over him.

“Pushy much?” It might have broken the mood if Castiel were someone else, but there was something about the intensity of the night that made Dean think he could do just about anything and Castiel would still wait for him to come back to it. The angel pulled his pants off the rest of the way and then knelt between Dean’s legs. “I was not made to feel these things Dean.” He admitted as he leaned forward, lips whispering against his stomach. “I… I should not covet, but I did. You were mine Dean but she had you and I think I understood then why angels fall.”

“Jesus Cas.” Dean said, trying to pull him up. Castiel stayed where he was though, his hand coming up to drag along the inside of Dean’s thigh. When he did lean up it was to kiss Dean while he let his fingers wrap around Dean’s cock. Dean moaned into his mouth as Castiel set the pace, smooth and steady. Dean didn’t know where he learned that trick, but he honestly couldn’t care.

He felt the pressure building but Castiel pulled away before he went too far. Pulling Dean on top of him, he bit down on Dean’s neck, fingers settling into the print of his shoulder. “I want this Dean, please.” He begged. “Need to feel you Dean, need to be marked.”

And that was something Dean understood. “I’ve got you Cas.” He said, kissing lightly at his lips before pulling away completely. He reached into one of their bags and found the necessary supplies and brought then back. Without preamble, he slicked his fingers up, leaned over Castiel and licked his way into his mouth as his first finger slid slowly inside the angel.

Castiel arched under him, moving with the soft slip slide of his finger pressing in and out. It didn’t take long before he pressed another finger in. Dean leaned up the bed, over Castiel and kissed him as he continued working him, letting his fingers open him good and wide so he could make this good for both of them.

“Dean… please…”

He wanted to wait it out, to keep the control he had over the angel like this, but his body wanted this as much as Castiel did. He pulled his fingers free, then slicked his hardened cock and pressed inside the angel’s body.

He was perfect, Dean thought as he shifted his position ever so slightly and allowed Castiel to adjust to the feel of him. It was heaven, pure bliss to be buried inside like this and he knew it would be better if he moved, but it was almost painfully good. He closed his eyes, trying to imprint the image of Castiel underneath him into his mind for later repeat viewings in his head. When he looked down, Castiel’s hands came up to his shoulders, trying to pull Dean into him. Dean smiled, let his lips brush over Castiel’s.

He moved then, in and out, keeping a steady rhythm that had Castiel pushing into him, moaning his name in a tone that bordered on obsession. It was too much and Dean reached between them, taking Castiel’s cock into his hand and pumping it with the same rhythm he filled his body. It didn’t take long and Castiel was spilling out over Dean’s hand. Dean came a moment later with Castiel’s muscles clenched around him tightly and curse words and blasphemy growled low against lips and teeth.

“Didn’t know you knew those kinds of words.” Dean said as he settled himself beside the angel, trying not to say anything that would be too serious in light of what he’d just done.

Castiel smiled and there was something warm and affectionate there, though there was still that alien nature behind it all. Maybe Castiel was learning, maybe he was just borrowing. For now, Dean was okay with either.

“I know a great many things.” Castiel said and Dean laughed.

“A great many things? Did you know this was going to happen?”

“You’re mine Dean. You have my mark as proof. I am yours too now. We have marked one another.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Marked each other? A part of him didn’t want to know what that meant and a part of him was sure he already did. In the end, it didn’t matter really. Because Dean had Castiel and Castiel had Dean and they’d both keep an eye out for Sammy.

“Yeah, I suppose we have.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for [](http://simithedemon.livejournal.com/profile)[simithedemon](http://simithedemon.livejournal.com/) for the Secret Angel exchange at [](http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/profile)[deancastiel](http://deancastiel.livejournal.com/) . One of the prompts was Castiel’s POV of Dean’s night with Anna. Also, I found an old post on your LJ with a list of words you said should be in fics… I think I got them all :P Hope you enjoy! The original was posted [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/deancastiel/274616.html)


End file.
